As is well known, most vehicles are provided with a steering shaft within a steering column to which a steering wheel is attached. For convenience, the subject invention will be described principally with respect to automobiles, trucks and other vehicles; it should be appreciated, however, that other applications (i.e., boats, planes, etc.) are within the scope of the subject invention.
Typically, as is the case with automobiles, the steering shaft extends from the steering column to inside the cab of the vehicle. The steering wheel which is attached to the steering shaft must be configured to enable the user to turn it, generally about its central axis, to effect movement of the vehicle. Moreover, the steering wheel must be able to withstand torsional forces, such as may be applied by pressure on opposite or opposing sides of the wheel, such as if the vehicle is involved in an accident and the driver torques on the steering wheel.
As is also well known, most steering wheels comprise a circular wheel having a center hub. The hub is generally configured to carry a horn, an air bag, and/or other items; e.g., electronic switches and the like. As is known, the hub is suitably configured to be attached, such as by arms or spokes, to the outer wheel such that axial rotation of the wheel causes rotation of the hub, which in turn causes rotation of the steering shaft.
While various types of steering wheels are currently known, it is generally not known that steering wheels can be made to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, particularly an appearance similar to the appearance of the vehicle wheels with which they are used. This is particularly true for wire spoke wheels, such as the wheels sold by the assignee of the present application under the trademarks TRU-SPOKE and/or TRU-CRUISER. For many reasons and purposes which will be obvious to the reader, it may be desirable to have a steering wheel design which bears a resemblance to the vehicle wheel design. For example, in shows or other festive events, having a steering wheel with an appearance which resembles the vehicle wheels may be desirable.
Given the differences in dimensions, uses and purposes, however, wheel-building technology is not directly applicable to the manufacture of steering wheel technology. In point of fact, despite the advent and existence of a wide variety of decorative and designer steering wheels, no known steering wheels provide an aesthetically pleasing close resemblance to existing vehicle wheels, particularly wire-spoked vehicle wheels. Moreover, the present inventor is unaware of any teaching or suggestion in any art available, prior to the development of the methods and devices set forth herein, which would render obvious the use of wheel-building technology in the manufacture of steering wheels.